What are friends for?
by mtranc3
Summary: James and Sirius try to sneak into the girls' dormitory.


**Title:** What are friends for?  
**Author:** mtranc3  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters: **James Potter, Sirius Black  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Summary:** James and Sirius try to sneak into the girls' dormitory.  
**Author's Notes:** James and Sirius friendship ficlet.  
**Diclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, no profit is being made.

"Hold it still you twat! I almost slipped!"

"Will you open it already? You're making me nervous dangling like that."

"I'm the best seeker Gryffindor ever had, don't worry you twit."

"In your dreams Potter... Move back, I'll do it."

"No, no, I amost have it."

It wasn't for the first time that Sirius thought this was turning out to be a bad idea. James had suggested they sneak in the girls' dormitory from the _outside_, since they couldn't get past those bloody stairs, and he had said 'sure, great idea', so and here they were, Merlin knew how many feet high, trying not to fall from James' broom.

A clicking sound shot him out of his thoughts. James grinned at him and mouthed "Victory!" They didn't even dare breath as they climbed inside the room. How where they supposed find Lily's bed in the dark, was anyone's guess.

One of the girls shifted in her sleep and Sirius froze. James bumped on his back and snarled soundlessly at him. He rubbed his forehead looking around, hoping to catch a glimpse of red hair. What if they had the wrong room?

The girl that had shifted, begun to move. She reached to her nightstand to get her wand, and the two boys were cought in panic, trying to hide from view. Sirius returned to the window and dragged James with him.

"_Lumos._ Who's there?"

They had made it out the moment the girl rose from her bed.

"Ethel, what's wrong?"

"The window's open. Go back to sleep."

The girl named Ethel, went to the window and was about to close it, when she noticed the broom.

"That's strange. _Accio _broomstick."

She pulled the broom inside, looked out of the window once more, then shurgged and closed it.

"You idiot! Now what?"

James elbowed him "Shhh... they might still hear."

"Frankly, I don't care. Actually, I think I'm going to risk humiliation and knock on their window, because the alternative is much worse."

"We're not going to fall. Hold on, let me think..."

"Seriously, that's the last time I listen to you Mister 'Grfyffindor's best seeker'..."

James tried to glare at his best friend, but it was hard seen as he was trying not to slip from the narrow ledge they had climbed on. His hands were getting sweaty grabbbing on the wall, and even a weak breeze could make them lose their balance and fall over.

"Hey look! There's a landing up there. If we could walk over to that turret, we could climb up." Sirius tried to point to the turret with his head.

It was not far off, but given how the narrow the ledge was, it seemed miles away. Still, better to fall and smash to pieces, than knocking on the window and make a total arse of himself in front of Evans, James thought. He nodded, and they started gliding very slowly towards the small turret.

There was a gargoyle carved on its side, and it looked to Sirius as if it was making fun of them.

"I wish my animagus from was a bird!"

"Birds are daft."

"Yeah, and _deers_ are so much more --"

"Sirius!" James' heart stopped when Sirius' feet slipped as he was climbing on the turret. "Hold on, I'm coming."

"No..." Sirius' breath was knocked out of him from the shock "the rock's not stable..."

But it was too late, James' foot slipped too, and he was hanging for dear life by one hand that had grabbed one of the garloyle's folds in the wall.

Their feet were in the air, James tried to calm his heart, and think. He seriously considered calling for help now, but he feared that if he spoke he'd fall.

Sirius was maneuvering beside him, his feet seemed to have found a crack on the wall. He aligned his body first, then gave a push, and half-climbed on the turret.

"Hold on, Jamie... "

Sirius reached for his hand and James took a huge breath. _Now or never._ He raised his other arm and Sirius cought him and pulled.

Once they were both on the turret, they moved quickly over to the landing, trying to get as far away as possible from the edge.

They sat down panting hard, their bodies of full adrenaline. James let out a breath and smiled in relief; Sirius rolled his eyes, but smiled too. And then they started giggling, as their nervous energy subsided.

"I can't believe we made it! When I slipped I thought..." Sirius trailed, still panting.

James shook his head, not having cought his breath yet.

"You'll be the death of me, Sirius Black.." he mocked and grinned.

Sirius gave him the V sign and grinned back.

"Next time, we'll take up two brooms."

_Fin_


End file.
